


Light up my World

by LunchtimeCowboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchtimeCowboy/pseuds/LunchtimeCowboy
Summary: Genji gives Angela what she really wants





	Light up my World

Genji moved closer to Angela the heated passion from the battle field still ablaze in their veins, her hand stroking across his scared cheek. 

" Genji...I want you to whisper something dirty to me." She purrs to him, batting her eyes in a sultry fashion. 

With a knowing smirk he leans in closer to her lips ghosting over her ear as he whispered to her, " I don't need healing." 

Angela came on the spot.


End file.
